


Sleepover With No Sleeping

by strider_heichou_booty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Couch Sex, Dad Egbert - Freeform, F/M, Genderbending, Sis Strider - Freeform, Sleepovers, dave strider - Freeform, fem!Bro Strider - Freeform, john egbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strider_heichou_booty/pseuds/strider_heichou_booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepovers are all fun and games until you realize your best friend's sister is hot as balls</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plan Successful... Maybe?

If sleepovers aren't part of a teenager's experience, that kid is seriously missing out. Who doesn't love staying up until stupid o'clock watching movies and eating junk food while talking about all sorts of nonsense and completely failing to stifle laughter with their best friend? It was something rare for John Egbert but boy did he appreciate any invitation. He had been planning one with Dave for weeks if not months, and at last Dad said yes. Dave had stayed in the Egbert house a few times previous, but never had John spent the night in the Strider apartment. Hell, he never spent any longer than two hours in their place even on a good day. Dad seemed reluctant at first, taking a long moment to think until finally giving his seal of approval. John packed his necessaries into a bag and headed for the bus stop, but Dad sternly insisted on giving him a lift. Once dropped off outside the apartment complex, John dismissed his father's warnings about "staying safe" and "not getting into difficulties" with a wave of the hand over his shoulder before dashing up the stairs. Which might not have been the smartest idea as the apartment was on the top floor and there were several flights to follow the first. Panting lightly and pink-faced, John regained his composure and stood up straight as he strutted over to the designated door. He couldn't help but grin to himself while knocking, musing inwardly over how the night would go. But didn't his dad say something about...?  
"Sup Egderp," he was greeted by a mop of platinum blonde hair and aviator shades obviously belonging to Dave Strider opening the door. "You're early."  
"Hey Dave! Well I wasn't gonna risk being late," John didn't need to be asked in, he stepped through the doorway once his host moved to the side. The black-haired male looked around for a few moments. He had been in the apartment before, but it still seemed so new to him. All the clutter from last time was still there only with more piled up around it.  
"I'm not surprised by that, but isn't the bus always late as fuck?" Dave wandered past the other to the kitchen, holding up a bottle of apple juice in an offering gesture.  
"Didn't get the bus," John politely declined said beverage. "Dad brought me."  
"Oh, cool," the blonde nodded and simply kept the bottle for himself. "We've got the place to ourselves for at least fifty three more seconds, whatcha wanna do?"  
"Haha. Uh... I don't know."  
"Such a help Egderp."  
"Amn't I just?"  
"Hella," just as Dave opened his AJ, the door swung open again. John looked over and all he saw at first was a pair of nice legs and a stack of brown paper bags, but then he put two and two together.  
"Davey ya owe me one for this," the southern drawl of none other than Sis Strider floated through the air along with the sound of foot connecting with wood, then wood hitting door frame. She shoved the pile in her arms onto the kitchen counter, brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear then stood up straight to face her younger brother.  
"Owe you for what? Getting actual food in here for the first time in history and only because I have a friend over? Yeah I'm forever in your debt Sis," Dave's voice stayed flat and nonchalant but really the sarcasm was practically dripping off of it. Sis was on the verge of retorting, but her attention landed on John and distracted her. He noticed the way her expression went from blank to a very faint smirk the moment she looked at him and it made him feel suddenly flustered. Dave seemed to notice as he groaned and turned on his heel, heading towards his room. "C'mon Egderp." However, John stayed rooted to the spot as his eyes wandered over the woman before him. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail that made it dangle over the nape of her neck in cascades of wavy blonde. The white off-the-shoulders shirt she wore made the straps of her black sports bra visible, along with a very full cleavage that was only enhanced by her arms folding under her bust. Further down, black skinny jeans adorned her long shapely legs and grey hightops cushioned her feet. Once he found her face again, her plump lips were drawn into a wider smirk that seemed to perfectly suit her face. Much like Dave's, her cheek bones were high and defined, but her jaw made a slightly rounder shape and her nose had a considerably softer slope. She clad shades to conceal her eyes just like Dave, but her pair were pointy and anime-like, being dual triangle shaped. Upon realizing he was gawking at her, John stuttered and excused himself, scampering after the younger Strider. She seemed interested for a few seconds more as she watched after him, but then she made her way into the living room to crash onto the futon.  
"Dude what took you so long?" Dave commented boredly, barely looking up from his desk as his friend entered the room.  
"Nothing I was just, uh... talking to Sis," John lied, not wanting to admit he was checking out his best friend's older sister.  
"Funny. I didn't hear any talking," this time, Dave did look up and had his eyebrows raised. Shit.  
"Pssh you must be hard of hearing or something!" John waved it off, walking over and plonking down in the middle of the bed.  
"Mm...hmm..." Dave didn't sound one bit convinced. The black haired male's nervous grin held however, so the odd behaviour with simply ignored and they moved on.


	2. Just Asking. Just Looking

John's little incident was forgotten in no time as he and Dave indulged in the sweet spoils of freetime in each other's company. The blonde showed off his newly finished mixtape while our Egbert rambled on about some of the movies he had watched recently. Both activities went casually, comfortably and without interruption. Until it turned five o'clock that was. Without knocking, Sis opened the door to Dave's room and simply stood in the doorway for a few seconds. Both boys looked over at her, one more curious than the other. Without a word, she raised her arm and hurled a smuppet at her younger charge, causing him to yell and fall backwards off his office chair. John seemed taken aback as he watched his friend writhe on the floor briefly, but as he looked back to where Sis was, she had gotten suddenly closer.  
"So Egbert's kid," she had her hips rocked cockily to one side and her hands on them as she stood only a foot or two away from him.  
"Y-yes?" John momentarily stuttered but quickly regained his usual grin.  
"Gonna make food, whatcha want?"  
"Oh, whatever's easiest is fine."  
"Pizza sound good?" she questioned, leaning forward a little.  
"Yeah, sounds fine," he tried to keep his gaze on her face but the view of her breasts she was unintentionally giving him captured his attention and ran away with it. She definitely noticed him staring again for she chuckled smoothly, making his cheeks turn a faint pink.  
"Oh my god, Sis get out," Dave piped up moodily, throwing his sister's smuppet back at her. She caught it with ease and noticeably rolled her eyes, standing up straight before turning to the door again. John bit his lip when he caught the back view of her; he could see where the inspiration for the bulbous asses of her puppets came from. She was back down the hall after he blinked back to reality and he shook his head quickly, attempting to get rid of his less SFW thoughts. Dave swore under his breath and got up, situating himself back on his chair.  
"Sorry about that," he muttered and fixed his shades.  
"Huh? Oh, no it's okay," John laughed nervously.  
"She doesn't usually do that but that's Sis for you..." Dave sighed in admitted exhasperation. The black haired male gulped quietly.  
"... dammit I can't keep quiet about this."  
"What?"  
"Dave, your sister is hot! Like, super ultra mega smoking hot!"  
"Not this again."  
"Yes this again, I can't help it!"  
"Look, I genuinely don't care how attracted you are to her, just leave me out of it and hide your premature boner, jeez," Dave added irritably, not exactly keen on talking about the topic and making it obvious. That was that, the conclusive be all and end all of John's discussion. An awkward silence followed but it didn't last long as they got back on track with their bro-time.


	3. Hella Distracting

The familiar aroma of pepperoni pizza drifted from the kitchen to Dave's room and beckoned him and his guest out towards it. Left out on the counter on plates, the pizzas were already sliced into eighths which was clearly Sis' doing since a katana with cheese and tomato sauce on the blade was perched against the cupboards. John found this strange and questioned Dave about it, but the blonde hadn't even noticed, indicating the behaviour was relatively normal. Shrugging it off, John picked up his plate just as his host had before him. As Dave made the trek back to his room, John took a moment to glance at the living room. More specifically the futon. Or who was draped across it really. Sis was lying on her back with her knees propped up and her phone resting against her thighs, seemingly scrolling through something. The dark haired male was looking for an excuse to talk to her anyway, so he grabbed the opportunity and spoke up.  
"Hey, Sis," he called to her.  
"Hm?" she looked up from her scrolling a moment later than her acknowledgement.  
"Uh... thanks. For the pizza I mean," he offered a grin. She gave him a questioning look but chuckled softly.  
"Common courtesy to feed your guests, ain't it?"  
"Well, yeah..."  
"Then whatcha thankin' me for?"  
"I... I don't know but- nevermind," he gave a dismissive wave before turning on his heel, intending to go back to his friend's room. That was, until he felt a tugging on the back of his shirt. Before he could look back, she had sat up and dragged him back, ending up with him awkwardly landing in a sitting position between her legs with his back to her front. Her arms snaked around his middle just as he raised his arms to steady the pizza in his hands.  
"U-uh, what're you doing?" he laughed nervously just as her chin found his shoulder and her cheek rested against his.  
"Somethin' wrong?" the smirk practically radiated off her voice, causing him to shiver slightly. She chuckled quietly at this and scooted closer, pressing against his back.  
"I-I-I'd rather you d-didn't do that," he lied through his teeth, trying to lean away from her halfheartedly.  
"Aw but John," she feigned a pout, running one hand up his stomach while the other traveled downward. His breathing hitched in his throat and his cheeks went deep scarlet. She noticed this and softly pecked his cheek before shifting away from him, hands to herself again. He remained dazed for an eternal moment, finding that she was back to her original position as if nothing had happened. Without a second thought, he bashfully got up and practically sprinted to Dave's room. She simply grinned like the Cheshire Cat, knowingly as she had left a noticeable lipstick mark on his cheek.


	4. Bro Time With Bros Being Bros

"... Egbert, what the fuck's on your face?" Dave narrowed his eyes at his friend from the left side of the bed. John had plopped himself down on the opposite side and was panting loudly. He sat up completely straight and frantically scrubbed at his cheek with the sleeve of his baby blue hoodie.  
"There's nothing on my face what are you talking about?!" he half yelled, accidentally knocking half his pizza onto his lap. "Dammit..."  
"Whatever you say, you weirdo," Dave threw his eyes up to heaven and started eating his pizza while his dark haired companion cleaned himself up then did the same.  
After eating, the boys played more video games and shared an indepth rant on the topic of Xbox vs Playstation 4 that ended with John throwing a pillow at Dave followed by John being tackled off the bed. Both males then burst into snickers and laughter while in a pileup on the floor. Totally childish behaviour, but boys will be boys and who could stop them? If Dad were there, he'd be at the door giving them a stern lecture about how dangerous horseplay can be and what would happen if something were to break. On the other hand, Sis was being pretty quiet in the other room and obviously didn't mind. Either that or she just didn't care. John sat up with a final few snorts of laughter and shoved his best friend off of him.  
"Man, don't land on my stomach just after I eat!" he waggled his finger at the blond in mockery of his father.  
"Well excuse me Heir of Indigestion," Dave stuck his tongue out and playfully poked the other's side.  
"Not cool," John nudged the Strider's shin with his foot none too lightly, earning a prompt curse.  
"Fuck you," Dave sat up, hands on the floor behind him. The dark haired male rolled his eyes with a big stupid grin on his face. "C'mon, let's get changed. I don't fancy you getting pizza sauce on my bed sheets and making it look like the Grudge had it's period up in here."  
The night sky started to turn a dark navy outside, so the two got changed into their pajamas. Dave's were his scratch boxers and a red hoodie while John's were azure checked PJ pants and a blue T-shirt.  
"Movie?" Dave asked as he crawled over to retrieve his laptop from beside the turntables.  
"Duh," John exclaimed like it was a neccessity of a sleepover. He held up a disc box from his bag and waggled his eyebrows. The blond sighed while reading the film title and scooting back onto the bed. Con Air - typical Egderp. He put the DVD into the disk drive of his laptop and started up the movie. John scooted closer since the laptop was on Dave's stomach, to which the blond leaned against the other. A completely platonic action that was comfortable for both of them. Heck, it was even progress, John didn't say "no homo".  
The movie was finished by midnight, John having quoted nearly the whole thing which lead to him getting socked in the arm on more than one occasion. Dave yawned widely and stretched, intentionally swatting John's nose in the process. The dark haired male halfheartedly hit at his friend's arm before closing the lid of the laptop.  
"You're tired already?" John prodded at the side of Dave's head.  
"Problem?" the blond asked flatly, scratching his chest.  
"Like...it's not even 3am yet."  
"Growing man, I need my beauty sleep."  
"You spend more than half the day asleep!"  
"... I don't see your point."  
"Pfft, never mind," John chuckled quietly and shifted under the duvet. With the laptop on the bedside table, Dave followed suit and got comfy.  
"Night Egderp," he nudged his friend's ribs then turned over to face away, shades on the bedside table.  
"Goodnight Dave," John took his glasses off and reached over the blond, intentionally leaning on him in the process of putting them next to the aviators. After getting an irritated groan, the dark haired male settled into his previous position and closed his eyes, the two back to back. Dave being the heavier sleeper, he nodded off almost instantaneously. Although it took a little longer, John passed out too with little or no trouble.


	5. An "Unexpected" Turn of Events

The bedsheets rustled slightly as John's form turned over. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned groggily, staring into the fuzzy blackness of the room. He glanced to the digital clock on the nightstand, reading 4AM. Whining softly, he sat up, knowing full well that if he tried going back to sleep it wouldn't work. Curious, he looked to Dave, who was sprawled out and half hanging off the bed. The blonde's face was peaceful and tired, he looked years younger than seventeen. Musing to himself, the dark haired male slinked out from under the cover. Waking the Strider would be damn near impossible, unintenional or otherwise.  
John got to his feet and quietly padded over to the bedside table for his glasses then proceeded towards the door. Thankfully it opened silently. He stepped out into the dimly lit hall and turned to the direction of the bathroom, but paused. The low murmurs of early morning television droned on from the living room. Sis was still awake? He considered just taking a leak and going back to bed, but driven by question he swerved around and approached the living room. Peeking around the wall, he spied the female Strider lying on her back on the futon with her head turned to the TV. She looked bored, one hand on her stomach while the other was dangling off the cushion, the remote loosely between her palm and curled fingers. He bit his lip, then noticing what she was wearing. A grey tank top hugged her torso but rode up to her navel while her bottom half sported boxer brief cut pantyshorts. Her hair was up in a messy bun and clipped off her face, but her shades were still there over her eyes. John sighed quietly, his eyes indulging in the fine example of a woman just a few meters away from him. Her smooth plump thighs crossed over one another, her hipbones peeped up attractively above her underwear, her shapely breasts slowly rose and fell in time to her breathing, her lips were barely pressed together. Everything about her just looked so inviting.  
"Get your ass ta bed and stop starin' unless ya gonna join me," she spoke calmly, not even looking at him to know he was there. He blinked a few times in surprise.  
"J-join you...?" he asked quietly. Now looking at him upside down, she just nodded. Shrugging, the male wandered over. Sis propped herself up on her elbows and moved her legs so he could sit down. Instead of her sitting properly as he expected, her legs draped across his lap. Only then did he realize how long they actually were. He swallowed audibly, making her smirk.  
"Not as discreet as ya think, y'know," she cooed softly.  
"Huh?"  
"Blushing. S'pretty obvious."  
"Whaaaaaat, that could mean anything."  
"Mhmm," she sat up and leaned towards him. "And that anythin' could mean literally anythin'..."  
"O-oh..." his cheeks heated up the moment her warm breath hit one of them.  
"Doin' it now even," her voice came whispery and surprisingly soft. "Gettin' embarrassed, Egbert's kid?" She brought her hand to the other side of his face to cup it lightly. He inhaled deeper and watched her nose his cheekbone from the corner of his eye. A faint dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose was visible in the close proximity, something he hadn't noticed before. Dave had plenty of freckles and evidently it was a trait of the Strider family. John's thoughts stopped wandering once he felt a slight pressure against the fleshier part of his cheek. Sis traced his jaw feather lightly with her index finger while placing small kisses on the side of his face, quiet puckering noises being made when she pulled back between each one. He couldn't help but hum lowly, half lidding his eyes at the fuzzy feeling he got in his skin from the contact.  
"Hmmh... d'ya moisturise or somethin'?" she cooed to him, running her fingers down to trace his jugular vein. In somewhat of a daze, he halfheartedly shook his head, after which he felt her lips pull into a small grin. He expected her to pull away like last time, but instead his face was turned to hers. She took his glasses off and folded them, tucking one arm of the frame between her cleavage. Although everything was mildly fuzzy, he could tell her hands were on his face again.  
"Uh... what're you doing?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Without an explanation, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He blinked a few times, going mostly limp. Behind anime shades, her eyes closed while she sighed contently. Within a few seconds the kiss was reciprocated, his hands finding her waist. She made a soft noise of surprise upon being drawn closer to him, ending up sideways across his lap. He pulled back a little, his face all rosy. 'Did... that really just happen?' he thought to himself, suddenly breathing quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((As you've probably noticed, I'm really bad at updating. But blame school and life for that. Plus I'm lazy so yeah I'm sorry))


End file.
